The Omens Child
by Gothica13
Summary: The only thing that stands in between Raven and Beast Boy having a normal child is it will be a one quarter demon. RaeBB
1. Founding out

YEAH SO, MURDER, AVENGES, CRIME, WORK, VIOLENCE, OH AND A PREGNANCY OF SORTS, WHAT MORE COULD YOU ASK FOR………

FIRST MONTH:

She lay awake; not being able to sleep was unusual for her. She needed comfort, she knew something was wrong. No, not wrong, different. Something was definitely different. She looked at her husband, her bold husband. They had been married a year or so but act as if they were old couples. Complaining about politics, making fun of other people, reminding each other that they had bills to pay, and fighting over whose baby was cuter: Tom Cruise and Katy Holmes's baby, or Britney Spears and Kevin Federline's baby. Beast Boy always picked TomKat, Raven always picked Brit's.

They didn't act as if they were 12 (like TomKat) they were very sophisticated about each other, as if Raven was still the lone girl in the house and Beast Boy was still the joker. Before they were married, no one even knew they like each other, they kept it a secret, well not a secret, they just never told anyone but they were welcome to find out. Though the Titans knew for sure when they announce their engagement, there were always little hints. Beast Boy taught Raven how to play the Game Station, Raven taught Beast Boy Shakespeare, and Raven seem to be extra mean to Beast Boy when they were not alone.

Truth be told they were a unique couple, they dated (Or mostly hang out) for four years right under the Titans nose without them officially knowing about it, I mean they never asked. This wasn't some big Romeo and Juliet love story. It was just a typical love story, and that's why it was so unique, it was love and not some big act.

Then it finally hit Raven as she lay in the bed; she was a week late for her period! Usually she would have those four days where she was quiet, not grumpy, moody or angry, just quiet because she knew the process and she wasn't going to bitch about it because it was no one's fault, it was nature. And if she didn't get her period then she would be worried. She didn't have a 'quiet' week in a month or so, so it made her think.

She went to the bathroom and took out her new pregnancy test, her doctor gave advice her to get one now that she was married, and she waited for the test results. Fifteen minutes takes a long time to bring in the results, and from waiting she fell asleep on the bathroom floor.

She woke up the next morning when she heard a knock coming from the door.

"Raven, are you alright?" Beast Boy asked.

"I'm fine honey, I was reading here and I guess I fell asleep." Raven said through the door.

"Okay," He said. "Meet you for breakfast."

She slowly rose up, her hair in a bun and her in blue silk night gown. She went to the counter to see the test results, she must have taken five. She looked at all five; she went for the box of the test and looked for the color:

Red: Negative

Blue: Positive

They were all this dark blue color, she felt like she was staring at the ocean. Now before she felt like screaming or banging the walls and saying 'NO!' she quietly got up.

"I'm going to have a baby." She said, as almost if it wasn't the worst thing in the world.

The Titans were eating their breakfast, enjoying their meal, Beast Boy was digging down his tofu pancakes when Raven walk in. Beast Boy was in his night clothes, barely grew an inch after all these years, he felt like Gary Colman, but Raven herself barely grew too, so it made Beast Boy feel better; not everyone grows five feet tall.

"Shouldn't you be getting ready for work?" Raven said as she popped at the side of Beast Boy.

"Don't have work." He said.

"But what about that job you said you got yesterday?"

"They found someone better, and someone who would work cheaper."

"Okay, well then today you're going to have to find another job." Raven said.

"Not today, I don't feel like it." He said. Raven came close to his ear.

"I don't know if you have notice but you like to eat, and I like to eat, and we got bills to pay, you need a job." Raven whispered.

"Well what about you, why don't you get a job."

"Because I went to college, because I am an author, because I get paid 50,000 for a 300 page book from the publisher's, I'm doing my job, but you didn't go to college, you have no future in a career, you need a job." Raven said.

"Well make another book." He said.

"You can't just 'make another book', I am working on a book right now but it's going to take a while before it gets publish, or when we get our money."

"Okay, hand me the newspaper." Raven handed Beast Boy the newspaper. "I could a waiter."

"You have to carry trays that have meat, eggs, and dairy on it." Raven said.

"Never mind………….I could be a secretary." Beast Boy said.

"Can you type?" Raven said.

"Ok……………..I could coach Little League……….." Raven ripped the paper right out of Beast Boy's hands.

"Here, 'veterinarian assistant, no skills required, works five days a week, and pays $50 a week.' You're taking that job." Raven said.

"Why?"

"Because you can talk to animals." She stated.

"Oh." Beast Boy said as if he forgot.

Starfire was all dressed up in a suit and had her hair in a bun; she sipped her first cup of coffee.

"Whoa, this is some extreme Earth drink, as if to wake me up." She said.

"It's called coffee; you'll probably make it a lot at your new job." Robin said.

"Starfire got a job?" Raven said.

"Yeah, she is the new secretary at NBC Network." Robin said, he was dressed in his good tux. "Well I'm heading off to Wayne Enterprises, goodbye Star." He gave Starfire a quick kiss, she returned it. They both headed off.

"Well I got to head off to work too." Cyborg said, he worked at Johnson's Garage, fixing up cars and motorcycles.

"Honey, we need to talk." Raven said as soon as Cyborg was out.

"About what?" Beast Boy said.

"It's something pretty big." She said.

"Okay, what is it."

"I just can't come right out and tell you."

"Well telling me what it is, is a pretty good start." He said.

"I'm pregnant." She said.

"Oh, oh, now aren't you glad you just told me?" He said, and then he fainted. It was a couple of hours before Beast Boy woke up.

"Are you alright?" Raven said by his side.

"Um, yeah………..but enough about me………do you need anything………..coffee, chocolate, wine………oh sorry." Beast Boy blabbed.

"No, I don't even know how many weeks I'm in yet. I have to go to the doctors today, but I do want you to take this job," Raven said. "This isn't about paying the bills or what not; this is now about a child that's growing inside of me. Take this job seriously."

Beast Boy went to the job interview for the veterinarian assistants. Raven went to the doctors. Raven was gone for a long time, only knowing that she was indeed pregnant, and has been pregnant for three weeks.

She came home, and didn't realize what time it was; all the Titans were already home, they were all eating their dinner.

"Where did you go?" Robin was the first to ask.

"Um………I need to tell you guys something." She said. "I am with child." She just said.

"You're pregnant?" Cyborg asked, just trying to confirm it.

"Yes."

SO YEAH……….


	2. Forget Souds Good

YEAH OKAY, MAYBE I WAS GONE FOR QUITE A WHILE BUT YOU KNOW, I WAS WAITING FOR INSPIRATION, WHICH I REALLY COULDN'T FIND...ALSO HIGH SCHOOL SUCKS! THAT'S ALSO ANOTHER REASON, BUT FINALLY I HAD AN IDEA...BUT I WROTE IT AHEAD OF TIME SO I WOULDN'T GET WRITERS BLOCK AND PEOPLE WOULDN'T BEEN DISHING ME...

SECOND MONTH:

She was on her second month of this pregnancy. She still could fight crime and help people but the morning sickness was getting to her. Beast Boy was looking up baby names on the internet, even though it was too early to think of baby names. Raven was working on her novel, for the baby's college money, and Beast Boy was doing just fine down at the veterinarians he would know what's wrong with the animals so fast that it was the most trusted animal hospital in the city.

The Titans were doing just fine. The newspaper printed out that it was the third year that the last major crime happened, a few bank robberies here and there but nothing so major it would be counted as the sixth season.

The reason is because three years ago after Beast Boy saw Terra again; he tried so hard to get her on the team. Finally, when Beast Boy just gave up, Terra told him that she did remember she was just faking because she didn't want anyone to get hurt, but she said she wouldn't mind going out with him again. This would have been a moment Beast Boy could have dreamed of two years ago but now he wasn't a fool. He told Terra that he had been seeing Raven for quite some time. It wasn't true.

So in order to show Terra that he was over her by making her feel jealous, he invited her over for dinner at some restaurant, and she could bring a date. Then he begged Raven to come with him, she finally caved in because she didn't like Terra and wanted her out of their lives.

Beast Boy acted like a gentleman, he didn't even say anything when Raven wanted to order spaghetti with meatballs, but when she saw the look on Beast Boy's face, she quickly told the waiter 'Um…….on second thought no sauce, just the spaghetti.' That was the beginning of their _real _relationship.

Whenever Raven got a cramp from the baby she would think about how she got with Beast Boy in the first place, then the cramp would fade. Since Slade, Terra, Brotherhood of Evil, Brother Blood, Trigon, and the Hive Five were all gone there was never really anymore 'trouble'.

News went around fast, before anyone found out about Britney Spears second pregnancy, Jump City found out about Raven's pregnancy. It even went to a local Catholic school………….

"Terra did you hear about the news about Raven!" One of her friends said. Her name was Katy; she had black hair and dark blue eyes.

"Don't remind me." Terra said. Terra was living in a Hellhole, after she almost destroyed the world and turned to stone; she escaped and realized that she lost her powers from escaping, she went back to school and the Sisters were more then happy to take avillain like her and be saved, for the next three years she studied like crazy, she never went to school, and being behind in multiplication was an embarrassment. She knew the only time she was happy was with Beast Boy, but Beast Boy was with Raven, and then they got married and now they are having a kid, and Terra barely being able to past her Sophomore year, falling behind so much her Freshmen year that she got held back. All her friends were Juniors since_ they_ had been to school.

"Do you still hate Raven?" Ashley asked, having big bold blond hair and light brown eyes.

"Well………duh!" Terra said.

"Why, I mean she saves us from danger." Ashley said. "What if one day Raven saves you, then will you still hate her?"

"Well when that happens no, but Raven won't save me." Terra said.

"Why?" Katy asked.

"Because Raven hates me." Terra said.

"You two have met!" Ashley and Katy said together.

"Yeah, a long story but to make a long story short I hate Raven, Raven hates me." She said. "But you know Raven is such a whore."

"SHHHHHH! Terra, are you out of your mind, we don't say whore, not in this community, the proper word is Jezebel!" Katy said.

"Right, right you see while the nuns are going on that Raven and Beast Boy will live a bless life because they first fell in love, got married, then waited a year before they had a baby, that's in that order." Terra explained. "But the truth is the nuns don't know Raven like I know Raven. She is a capital Jezebel! She stole my boyfriend."

"Who?" Katy asked. Terra picked up the daily paper and pointed to the front cover.

"Him." Terra pointed a clear color picture of Beast Boy, along side next to Raven………………

Raven was lying on the couch and reading the paper that had her picture on it. "Hm, they took an online poll, and 43 percent said the baby would have olive green skin and 57 precent said it would have greenish blue skin."

Beast Boy read over her shoulder. "Interesting."

"And it says here," she continued. "That they will have a poll for our baby every week. Next week the eyes." She got out her computer and typed the newspaper name, then she clicked on the web site that had the poll. "Okay, which one, green eyes or violet eyes?"

"Green eyes." Beast Boy said. Raven click on the choice that said green and clicked summit.

"Course, we all know it's going to have violet eyes." Raven said.

"What makes you say that?"

"Well, I was born with violet eyes, well eyes have this thing, bey2 gene, in each eye, I have one working one and ½ one in my other eye, so that makes them violet. You have two broken bey2 genes which turns your eye color green. The baby takes my half, and then the baby takes your both broken ones, and it will end up with violet again. 1½ + 0 equals1½" Raven said. "It's genetics."

"Ok……….." Beast Boy said. "Do you know what hair color she's going to get?"

"Well that's for me to know and for you to find out." Raven said and went back to reading the paper.

"But that's not fair."

"Look it up on 'Google'. You may learn something." She said with a smile.

YEAH, YEAH, I KNOW IT'S SHORT BUT I DON'T WANT TO RUSH THINGS I WILL HAVE ANOTHER ONE FOR YOU TOMMORROW...


	3. Forgiving isn't Fun

FIFTH MONTH:

It was the fifth month in Raven's pregnancy; she had a doctor's appointment to see the baby on the Ultrasound. With Beast Boy holding her hand, they decided to find out the sex of the baby, hey better to know it's a boy now then to spend money on an all pink room.

With the warm gel on her stomach, they both looked in the direction of the small TV. They both saw a circle shape in the center, and little five sticks on it. It was the head, and one of its hands.

"Would you like to know the sex of the baby?" The female doctor said as she printed the picture.

"Well I do, but Raven doesn't want to know." Beast Boy said.

"Well okay, this kind of thing is very common, let's you and I step outside so I can tell you." They both walked outside. "Now don't scream it out."………….

Raven was lying there waiting for them to come back. She figure it was fun not to know, but one of them had to know in case they get an all pink room and it's a boy. Not that she was wishing for anything, she tried to think the thoughts that she wanted to happen. But the only thing she was really worried about was Good or Evil? This was a one quarter demon they were having, and she knew if it was a boy he would most likely get Raven's powers, sons mostly inherit from their mothers, and if it was a girl she would most likely get Beast Boy's powers, daughters inherit from their father.

She was really hoping for a daughter, she would still be a demon but she wouldn't be as good with her powers and maybe she could get away from not feeling anything. She knew Beast Boy would want a son, but she had to tell him what would happen if they had a son.

And this is why she didn't want to know, if it was a son she would have attempted to kill the baby, but if she didn't know there was still hope for a daughter in her heart and maybe she could be more prepared for a son. Beast Boy and the doctor walked in. Beast Boy didn't make a face; he didn't show disappointment or happiness just to throw off Raven.

"Well I hope you can help the mother out by picking the right colors for the room, without giving what it away." The doctor said. "I'll see you back here in one month."

They both went home to rest. Raven sat on the couch with a sigh, knowing she would regret this question. A question she wanted to ask for five months now but just kept silence because of the baby, but now that they were alone she decided to ask.

"Beast Boy," She started. "Are you positive that Terra doesn't hold a grudge against us?" She let out a sigh, relieve to ask that question. Beast Boy just stopped what he was doing.

"Why………….why do you ask?" Beast Boy said rubbing it off with a shrug.

"Because I got this in the mail, five………months……..ago." She took out a letter hidden behind the couch. She pulled it out and showed him. He took it and opened the letter. It read:

'Dear Friends,

I don't know how to say this but you are in danger,the Terrible Terra found out that you two were having a babyI haveasource thatshe is destine for vengeances. I know she won't attack you until the baby is born, after that she's going to wait, wait until you settled down and think everything is ok, and then she's going toattack the baby, the thing that will be most precious to you. This is all that I know, if I know more I will inform you. Please hide this letter; the Terrible Terra must not know that you guys know.

Sincerely yours,

The Sisters of the All Angels Catholic Church

P.S. Try not to kill her'

Beast Boy read the letter three times to make sure he heard right. "The nuns………..the nuns know?"

"That's why they took her in, I met with them. They are really nice, they are trying to change Terra…………" Raven said.

"Didn't you tell them that Terra couldn't change?"

"Yes, but they said that's there good in all of us, and I can't argue with nuns, especially me being a demon. They said they do keep an eye on Terra………."

"How? Terra's going to suspect if there are nuns running around her………."

"Well, one of her friends that she hangs out with keeps an eye on her…………."

"What?"

"That's right, she is being betrayed by her friend as she betrayed us." Raven said. Beast Boy was quiet for a bit.

"How do we know we can trust her? She's just a girl like Terra, and Terra might influence her and probably……………"

"Beast Boy," Raven said stopping him. "She won't ever go on Terra's side."

"How do you know?" Beast Boy asked.

"Because Terra killed her parents."………………

Terra was eating lunch with her friends, well her friends and one pretended friend. As smart as Terra was she didn't even know that her best friend was working for the Sisters and keeping an eye on her.

All of Terra's friends were laughing with her, Ashley, Alex, Mary, and Gabby. Alex had brown hair and green eyes, Mary had Hispanic black hair and brown eyes and Gabby had Irish light brown hair and green eyes.

Katy was sitting with them, but wasn't much of a laughter, she was eating her lunch and just staring at Terra. Remembering fire and smoke and the only sound she heard was Terra's obnoxious laugh. She tried really hard to fight back, but couldn't, Terra was just too strong, and before she knew it she was looking at two dead bodies on the floor. Terra then looked at her baby brother, but Katy was quick and retrieved her baby brother and ran out.

Terra probably didn't think twice about that girl, how could she, it was three years ago. But there Katy was staring at the murderer of her mother and father and attempt murderer of her baby brother who was now four years old and he could say 'Kat-ty'. The Sisters took care of her and her baby brother, who she decided to name him (Because they didn't him yet) Wisdom.

Then the Sisters told her, her worst enemy was going to this school, and they did not fully trust Terra, so in order for Terra's evil side to stay calm, Katy must pretend to be Terra's friend. She went along, knowing that she truly hated Terra, and never once really became her friend. Everything was from the Sister's orders.

It was also a lesson in forgiving Terra. That's why the Sister's asked Katy, the last person who would be Terra's friend, in order to remain calm, and if she could have the strength to be a friend of an enemy she could have the strength of the Sisters and that would make her have great karma.

Terra was sitting there, thinking she had friends, when one of them was going to betray her,just like Brutus betrayed Ceasar although it was the opposite,but Katy was afraid she would be caught by Terra.

'Just you wait Terra,' Katy was thinking. 'Just you wait, then who would have the last laugh yet? I know Raven will stop you, I have faith in her.' But being caught by Terra and what would happen to her wasn't what really worried Katy; it was if Terra found out she was working for Raven.


	4. A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes

SEVENTH MONTH:

They were waiting in the doctor's office. Beast Boy was looking around, Raven was just lying there waiting for the doctor to come in.

"So Starfire got a promotion?" Raven said.

"No, she got a raise, apparently she explains to people things very well and very detailed that the network was surprise that no one has complained to her yet." Beast Boy said.

"So what does she say, 'Oh, 'My Name is Earl' producers are on the third floor, just go into those two sliding doors and hit number '3' and then go into room A50, it will be on your right side, which is this hand (Pointing to the right hand), about two doors down from A48 and A49 andit will take a total of three minutes.' Is that what she does?" Raven said.

"Actually she did that last week, how did you know?" Beast Boy said. Raven went very close to Beast Boy and put her eyes glued to his face.

"I. Can. Read. Your. Mind." Raven said slowly. The doctor then came in.

"Well now, I see that you have been eating your iron, oh and your baby has started kicking." The doctor pulled a chair up along Raven; she read some of the medical papers in Raven's file, she took out a pen and asked: "Now, how many times has the baby kick you in an hour."

"Three times." Raven said, with a slight smile on her face. The doctor looked shocked for a moment.

"That's it?"

"Yeah, why?" Raven asked.

"Well on an average scale your baby should be kicking you ten times an hour, it could be less but the least you can go to is five times an hour, but if it's three, then something is not right." The doctor said. Raven had a worried look on her face.

"Well, what's wrong?" She said.

"I don't know but it could be that you just haven't been eating enough protein." The doctor said.

"What are you talking about Raven has been eating tofu everyday." Beast Boy said.

"Um……………" Raven started. "I haven't been eating tofu _everyday_."

"What?" Beast Boy said.

"Well I just look at it and then go away………….and get some herbal tea instead." She said.

"Well, it's no problem really, if you really hate tofu then just eat lean meat, fish, poultry, egg whites, beans, or peanut butter." The doctor told Raven.

"No, it's not that we didn't know that, it's just that I am a vegetarian, and well I don't like it when my friends eat meat, let alone my wife……….."

"Well, Mr. Logan, your wife needs the protein and if she truly won't eat the tofu, and she needs a lot of protein so it needs to be something that she will like she has to eat like meat." The doctor said. "Remember it is the wife who gets to make the decisions, she's the one having the baby."

Those words rang in Beast Boy's head through the drive home. Knowing that his wife will probably have a big steak when they get home. They got home and just sat there waiting for nothing. Raven finally started.

"The baby needs the protein, and if you want, when the baby grows up we can teach it to be a vegetarian." She said.

"Really?" Beast Boy asked.

"Really."

"Are yougoingto tell me what hair color it is?" Beast Boy asked.

"Are you going to tell me what gender it is?" Raven said.

"Touché." Beast Boy said. Beast Boy moved toward the kitchen table and took out the mail. "We got a letter from the Sisters again." He said moving toward Raven now.

"Really? Hmm…….." He opened the envelope and set it aside while he slowly opened the letter. "Oh my god, don't make it so dramatic, give me it." She said as she took the letter right out of his hand, and opened it. It read:

'Dear Friends

I know you are curious about what we have to say, but the Sister's and I have been keeping a lookout for Terrible Terra and so far she talks a lot about getting revenge and has a plan of how to, yet we don't know what it is yet. She hasn't told her friends yet, we know some of her friends are on board, those don't know her like we know, and that one friend that will betray her is Terrible Terra's second in command. Now we don't know what's going to happen but we do know it will involve killing your child.

Sincerely yours,

The Sisters of the All Angels Catholic Church'

"Well now," Raven said after reading it. "Terra is going to get her just desserts."

That night all the Titans were in their beds, all sleeping silently. Ever since they got married Beast Boy and Raven slept in Raven's room, because it was dark and didn't smell. Raven didn't quite have a nice night, she was having a nightmare of sorts:

Shewas waiting for an elevator, she was in her nightgown, but the people didn't notice it. As the elevator opened it's doors, hundreds and hundreds of buckets of blood came pouring down. The blood hit everyone, but when the people got up they were as neat and clean before, but when she got up, she was covered in it. And then all of a sudden she heard a baby crying in the elevator, she went up to it and it was covered in blood. She opened it up and it was a green olive skin color baby with violet eyes and lavender hair, it was a boy.

Shea woke with a startle, gasping at her dream. She went down to the kitchen to fix herself some herbal tea. As soon as she drank her tea she lay down on the couch for a bit. But the couch wasn't much help either, she drop her mug and started a new dream:

Raven was on the Internet and checking out alcohol drinks when she click on the different kinds of rum, then she scroll down to the 'Red Rum', and as she clicked it the words had blood running down them and she heard a female voice laughing. She got scared and turned around where there was a mirror and she saw the word 'redrum' spelled 'murder'. She ran to the children's room, which was painted pink, andabove the light purple crib was Terra holding a knife, about to kill whatever was in the crib. But as Raven ran to get her, Terra vanish, and all was left was a crying baby in the crib.It hadgreen olive skin color with violet eyes and lavender hair, she opened the blanket and it was a girl.

"Blood on the boy, no blood on the girl," Raven kept saying all day. She was on the Internet looking up 'Dream Interpretations'. She typed in 'pregnant women dreaming of the baby sex' and it came up as:

'Dreaming of your unborn baby, and not knowing the sex, if you dream that your baby is a boy, it will most likely or it will be a boy. The same as for a girl. If you have multiple dreams of your baby but they look different sometimes, then you probably have twins or triplets. If you dream of having two babies, you will most likely have twins or more. If you havemultiply dreams and the sex changes it means you are having twins of both sex…………………'

Raven stopped reading. "Twins," She said to herself. "I'm having twins of different genders." She smiled for a bit feeling good about herself, but then remember why she wanted to know in the first place. "My boy will die, meaning that he is evil, and meaning that I will have to kill him." _Blood on my hands, no one else's, just mine._ She thought.

OKAY WEIRD HUH…………..


	5. A Beautiful Disaster

NINTH MONTH:

The other night Raven finally told Beast Boy that she knew it was to be twins and that she wanted him to know about her dreams and the fact that the boy might be evil. But besides that, they decided not to know for sure until it happens, maybe Raven's dream was just a warning that the boy might be more of a handle then the girl, nothing to be worried about.

So they went on with their day, and they decided to try and come up with names, so they got the old gang in on it.

"What about for a girl 'Turalala'?" Starfire said. "And for a boy 'Bondic'?"

"That's okay Starfire, save those names for your own children, I don't want to take them away." Raven said, smoothly getting out of that one.

"What about a name of flowers like 'Lily' and 'Dill'?" Cyborg said.

"Um…….but they may have allergies, I don't want to get ironic." Raven said, not wanting to name a child after a flower…….something she just doesn't see happening.

"What about Beast Boy Jr. for a boy?" Robin said.

"I feel like that's been done before." Beast Boy said. (LOL)

"You think somebody else has named their child Beast Boy Jr. before?" Robin asked. "Okay anyway, your real name?"

"Garfield." Raven said with a smile. "I can't believe that's your name, no wonder you change it to 'BOY BEAST'. Garfield Jr.?"

"You could name it after a bird like 'Raven'." Robin said.

"Like 'Black hawk' or 'Blue Jay'!" Beast Boy said.

Raven had a little water drop on the side of her head. "Maybe Garfield Jr. isn't that bad."

"Well what about names of the States?" Beast Boy asked.

"I don't know if I want to name the children 'Virginia' and 'Oregon'." She said.

"Well what about simple names like, 'Carrie' and 'Damien'?" Beast Boy suggested.

"Well………" An interruption had occur when Raven started having a contraction, and it wasn't the first one today, she had contractions going on all day, but the last one was almost four minutes ago! And it was lasting for a while too. "Um…….hate to ruin all this fun." Raven said when she felt moist on her legs. "But my water just broke."

It only took 10 minutes to get to the hospital since Raven was laying on Beast Boy's back as a phoenix. The doctors rushed her to the delivery room.

"But she's not due 'til next Monday." Beast Boy said to the doctor.

"You want me to hold it in?" Raven said.

"No, go ahead make the delivery." He said. It was three hours in the hospital, and when it was time Raven delivered the babies, perfectly healthy. Two green olive skin color babies with violet eyes and lavender hair, one boy and one girl.

"I was right," Raven said as she was holding the girl and Beast Boy was holding the boy. "I told you they were going to have violet eyes."

"So what's this, purple hair?" Beast Boy asked.

"No, lavender."

"Po-tia-toe, Po-tah-toe." Beast Boy said. "So have you decided what to name them?" Beast Boy asked.

"I think I like the names 'Carrie' and 'Damien'." Raven said.

"Which one is 'Carrie'?" Beast Boy said in his little stupid way.

"Yeah, anyway, the nurses are keeping an eye out for Terra." Raven said. "Or anything suspicious."

"Raven do you really think Terra is going to attack in a hospital full of sick people?" Beast Boy said, then he reconsidered what he said. "So you really think the boy is going to be evil?"

"I don't know anything yet, but if all hell breaks loose, then we would know."

"But come on, he's just a baby, do you really think he could be……………."

"I was a just a baby! And the villagers wanted to kill me because I created so much destruction! Luckily my mother had a way with words, but no one could ever forget that I—"

"Raven!" Beast Boy interrupted. "That was different, you were a half demon, this is a quarter demon! It can't be that destructive." He held her hand. "Remember I told you never to bring that up again? Well, I meant it." Beast Boy was right, she promise him never to tell another living soul that again, it was in the past and she paid for her crimes, this was the present…….it was one of those things that's when she started loving Beast Boy………….

They had been together (Secretly) for one year now and they had their (Very casual) Anniversary at the movie theaters, seeing _The Village _and just talking before the previews started.

"So please Raven, tell me something about your past……anything." Beast Boy asked. "I told you my story, now you got to tell me yours."

"All you told me was your parents were killed in a boating accident." Raven said. "I will only tell you one thing……….when I was raised by the monks of Azarath, I was getting a little frisky since Trigon was trying to take over my body, in that event I ac-ac-accidentally killed a m-monk." Raven tried to redeem herself but she just kept looking at the floor. "I then spent the next 13 years paying for my crimes."

"13 years! But weren't you like 14 years old when you joined the Teen Titans?" He asked. Raven nodded. "You were only a baby though!"

"Well I killed a monk."

"Stop it right now! You don't deserve that!"

"Well that's what the monks told me, that I do deserve it, and I agree………."

"No you don't Raven! You were only a baby, you can't get mad at a baby, no one does. You didn't know what you were doing……and………from this moment on you will forget that incident, and never speak of it again. Okay?" Beast Boy said.

"Okay." Raven said, and as they watched the movie, she put her head on his shoulder and held his hand, that was the second time she ever got close to Beast Boy on propose. (The first time was when she hugged him in 'Spellbound')………..

"I remember, and I know we can make it better for them. Our own little Carrie and Damien. We promise nothing will happen to you." Raven said to them.

The Titans saw their little faces for the first time in the baby room where all the other babies were, it was weird because some people were questioning the olive green skin babies with lavender hair, not knowing Raven, the super hero, gave birth. Consider to all the other babies, they were weird looking babies but consider to Raven and Beast Boy they were 'children'.

There was this one kid there, Tyler, whose mother worked at the hospital,and heliked to visit it just to cause trouble, that's when he saw Carrie and Damien and thought they were theugliest babies on the face of the earth. He would mock them and call them names, until his mother found out and gave him a time out. Two days later when the babies were all right and everything was cool, they checked out and went home. As Cyborg drove away from the hospital, Tyler was in the supplyon his time out for taking an old man's fake teeth.

Suddenly, Tyler felt a strange movement, then the air seem to get smaller for him until his throat close and he couldn't breathe. He tried to run to his mother but as he got up his legs felt a pain, and then he stumbled. His legs were broken, so he tried to call her help, but having your throat closed meant you couldn't talk. And so he was left in the supply room slowly dying a horrible death, two broken legs and drowning in his own air. He let on the floor and died.

'A boys strange death' the newspaper read, on the front page on the bottom, right below 'Meet Carrie and Damien'.

OHHHHHH………………..SPOOKY…………


	6. Moving Still

I AM GOING TO BE VERY BUSY FOR THE NEXT COUPLE OF DAYS, SO I AM NOT GOING TO BE ABLE TO POST A NEW CHAPTER UNTIL PROBABLY NEXT WEEK. I'VE GOT A LOT OF STUFF TO DO, IT INVOLVES SOME COMPLICATED STUFF THAT I DON'T WANT TO BORE YOU WITH, IT'S JUST ABOUT SCHOOL AND DRIVING...

SIX YEARS OLD:

The Titans were pretty much settled in, keeping Beast Boy's old room still green, since everybody can agree on green, boys may be blue and girls may be pink, but everybody can agree on green. And the bunk beds were perfect, Damien took the bottom bunk, and Carrie took the top bunk, because she was older by five minutes from Damien.

Beast Boy was offered to open up a pet shop of his own, but he never went to school in his life, so how could he run a business? Raven had to tell him that before he refused. He kept working at the office, still getting raises, and Raven had her book published. A 308-page book about the realization of the Loch Ness monster, mostly about if it were real (Which she made a well point that it was and hard to argue) it's daily life style was this and that and it lives too deep in the water to ever be discover, but it does attack boats occasionally when it thinks it's in danger.

During her public book signing, both Carrie and Damien were there. Carrie had on a blue dress with curly sleeves, and a blue ribbon in her pony tail hair with a couple of bangs hanging down. Damien had on a blue T-shirt with blue pants on, they may have been boy and girl but they were still twins.

Beast Boy was trying to keep an eye out, but he was so caught up in all the press over him that he put them in the care of a librarian who was reading stories to the little kids away from all the fuss. But of course while reading you can't watch all the children, so Damien got up to go explore. Follow by that, Carrie notice her brother was leaving and got up to follow him.

"Damien what are you doing?" Carrie said in her little young, baby type voice, not pronouncing every word right.

"I'm bored, so I'm going to look for mommy or daddy and try and have fun with them." He said, having that young male, baby type voice of his.

"But we can't dis-dis-tu-er-b mommy, she's at work."

"Well I want to play with her."

"She doesn't dis-turb us when we are at Pre School." Carrie said.

"Yeah, but we hate Pre School, we would let her dis-tu-rb."

"Good point, but let's go get daddy." Carrie said, and with that they tried to get through the crowds of paparazzi but it was no use. Damien and Carrie were getting angry.

"How can we get to mommy and daddy with these stupid people in the way?" Damien said.

"You could use your powers?" Carrie suggested.

"But mommy and daddy said never to use our powers."

"Well mommy said she never seen a sign in me that suggest that I have _her _powers, but we all know you have her powers, you one time blew up that light bulb."

"Well I didn't even know I blew up anything. And she said it was my emotions. But I think I learn how to control it. I get mad but nothing happens." Damien said. "Well, at least we have daddy's powers."

"Yeah, but I don't know how to morph into an animal yet." Carrie said. "But you can't morph in front of all these people, they will know it's us. Make something happen, like an earthquake or something,that way it could be Mother Nature."

So Damien focused hard on his powers and Carrie kept telling him to focus, and then before they knew it, the electricity went out, and all the people ran outside because they couldn't see inside. Raven and Beast Boy found their children and gather them up outside. As the blackouts settle down, Damien looked at Carrie smiling, like a secret code.

"How could you?" Raven shouted, they were back at home and Raven knew it was them, she read their minds. "I thought we were in danger, I thought Terra had gotten you! We couldn't see a thing in that bookstore, nothing! Remember what I told you about your powers? Well I meant it. I knew something like this would happen sooner or later, but I was hoping you knew how powerful your mother is. And to never disobey her!"

Damien and Carrie were on the couch having their faces stare at their lap, only looking up when their mother shouted.

"Do you have anything to say Beast Boy?" Raven asked Beast Boy, but before he could open his mouth Raven shouted. "What were you thinking? You didn't know what you were doing. You could have blown someone up. Now I know you think you know how to use your powers, but you don't. You'll know when you have control. Damien, don't use your powers, and Carrie don't encourage him. I will teach you how to use your powers when I think you're ready. Now go to your room."

Damien and Carrie went to bed that night, Carrie climb up to her fortress top bunk, while Damien sat on his dirty yet comfortable bottom bunk. Damien tried to relax but couldn't.

"Well, Damien why don't you try your powers again?" Carried said.

"But we'll get in trouble."

"No, I mean on small things, small things, like try to move that cup." Carrie said, she pointed at a cup on the table near them. "Just imagine moving it, and you will." She said. Damien stared at the cup and picture moving it with his mind, and before he knew it, it moved.

"Oh, my God." He said. "I moved the cup." He then looked at their computer that they had in their room, he imagine turning it on.

"What are you trying to do Damien?" Carried asked.

"I'm trying to turn on the computer." He said. "But it's not working."

"You have to focus harder." She said. And there enough, he turned it on. "You did it!" And as their little celebration calm down they went to sleep, and the lights in the room went off all by themselves.

The next week after they got their punishments, Raven was trying to teach Damien how to use his powers, but during his session it didn't work. He tried everything, he focus as much as he did the night from the following week but he couldn'tmove anything. Finally Raven thought he was just too nervous.

During that time, Beast Boy was trying to teach Carrie how to turn into an animal, since she didn't have Raven's power, but she couldn't. Damien could turn into a bird or mice just fine, big animals were way out of their league. But little Carrie couldn't turn into an animal. Raven thought her powers haven't mature yet or maybe she didn't even have any powers, Damien did have the morphing ability and telekinesis. Maybe Damien got both powers.

Although logic should say that both of them should have the same powers, but they did once shared an egg, and when an egg spits usually one gets one and the other gets the other. That's how a twin is made. But one child could get it all and the other nothing. If it were one child it would have gotten both powers.

Damien finally did show his powers to his parents, in the living room after dinner the whole family came to see if Damien could lift something up. Carrie kept telling him to concentrate on to turning on that lamp, and after a few minutes he did it, he turned on the lamp………………

Being more then an adult, Terra dropped out of school long before the twins could walk, she lost most of her friends, since they went off to college, but Katy had stuck by her side all the way through. Katy was a waitress at the Café on 5th, and Terra planned her days by still plotting revenge against the Teen Titans.

"Terra, it's been almost seven years, why don't you just forget about it?" Katy said to Terra, while she was taking Terra's order at the Café. "I mean is pulling a little prank on Raven and Beast Boy going to make things better?"

Terra gave her a death stare; she pursed her lips before she started to speak again. "After I saved that boy's life, he tries really hard to get back with me, I was just testing him to see if he really loves me, unlike some people I know in my past who lied. I just wanted to know if what he felt was for real, and not just another trick. Like those people" She started. "When I realized he did truly did love me, I told him that I wanted him back, but little stubborn Beast Boy wanted to get back at me for lying to him. So he told me a little white lie, I thought it was a lie, but when I saw him with her, I knew it had to be true, Raven is not the easiest person to get along with, and that didn't look like acting."

"Well," Katy started.

"I'm not finished!" Terra interrupted. "I not only didn't get my man, but then I had to suffer a couple of years or so in that hellhole, while Raven and Beast Boy go off and get married. About another year or so while still suffering, they say that their going to have a baby, but oh no! They're going to have _two _babies. Now I have no future, but to make mine better, I can destroy theirs." She looked at Katy. "This isn't a prank, I'm actually going to destroy those two, I trust you enough to tell you that. You've been with me through all these years. Don't back down on me now."

Katy said nothing and just stared at Terra. Then after a couple of minutes, "What time do you want me over at your house tonight?" Terra just smiled.

OKAY………THAT CHICK HAS PROBLEMS………..


	7. Since U been gone

YEAH OKAY………..

TWELVE YEARS OLD:

Carrie finally realized the truth. She had a tear coming down her eye when she discovered the truth. Of course, it all made sense! She was always with Damien. All through Elementary school she would be in the same class as Damien, since their school district said that twins and triplets should stay in the same classroom so they won't be apart since twins and triplets have a tendency to be very close. But in Middle School it's different, they'll get separated because of the schedules.

Carrie loved Damien so; it was like she had a sister, not even a brother. She was such a Tomboy; she would wear overalls and such, still having her hair in that blue ribbon with a few bangs hanging down, such a dirty look to it. Damien and her would play football and basketball on the rooftop, and when they got to school she would play on the boys team because she would like to just knock those 'Prissy' girls right out of their shoes. They would always make fun of her because she liked sports way too much.

Damien would sometimes get teased for hanging out with his sister, but those were only boys who weren't in his class, because everybody knew what would happen if you got between them. Damien was such a star at history, he seem to get it. Lincoln would always be shot, Cleopatra would always have Caesars baby, and Germany would always have the Berlin Wall come down.

Now Carrie did not get history, it was too much information; math however, was a stitch. She would always explain that it was very simple, math is just made out of four basic things: Adding, subtracting, multiplication, and division. The rest of the stuff was hard, but it was cut from the same material. All you had to do was know how to do it right, and maybe a calculator, but her skills were so good, she was elected 'Queen of Math'.

And of course both of them were good at sports. Carrie could throw a ball as far as the eye could see, no matter what ball. Damien could run really fast not even light could catch him, and that's how they would form, Carrie would throw it to a player, everyone would go to the player then the player would just pass it to Damien and he would run and make a touchdown/2-points/GOAAALLLLL.

But that was all over, they were in Middle School, sometimes called Jr. High, so they would have barely enough time to talk to each other. She still wore her blue ribbon with a few bangs hanging down, it was a natural look to her. It was just the third month of school, and she finally learned the truth.

She flew home with Damien, he learned how to morph into a Pterodactyl (The 'P' is silent) and Carrie would fly on her brother's back. They got home and settled before having dinner.

"So how was school today?" Raven asked as she put pasta, tofu, and salad on the table. The kids were used to eating tofu, but the salad was a version of meatloaf for regular kids, would eat it, but wouldn't like it. They never even tasted meat before, or milk, except when they were breast fed so they didn't know what they were missing out.

"Wellmy history teacher, Mrs. Halgalwas talking about Thanksgiving, and how………." Damien started. Raven dropped the fork she was eating with.

"Oh, Thanksgiving." Raven said.

"Now, honey." Beast Boy started.

"No, it's okay, whateverMrs. Halgalsaid, it isn't true." And she went back to her dinner.

"Well she said that the Pilgrims were very brave and that the Indians helped them with their first year in America." He said.

"Well, the real story is that there were these Pilgrims, and they were brave…….when they saw the Native Americans. After the Native Americans fed them and kept everyone alive for a year, and when they knew the whole surviving thing they then took a shot gun and hunted Native Americans." Raven said. "If the Pilgrims would have given a chance with the Native Americans, who knows? Maybe women could've voted sooner, you know they teach the Pilgrims about Mother Nature's land and to respect both genders."

"WellMrs. Halgaltalked about the Indian-French War, before the Revolutionary War." He said.

"Well yes, there's that, but you know, the term 'Never trust a white man' would have never been used if the Pilgrims didn't." Raven ended with. "And call them Native Americans, not Indians, after all they were here first." Then she continued eating her dinner.

"So how was your day Carrie?" Beast Boy said, quickly changing the subject. "You didn't talk about Thanksgiving, did you?"

"No," Carrie said. "My day went a whole lot differently. I-I-I discovered my powers." When she said that everyone dropped whatever they were holding. It was a couple of minutes of silence, which was until the rest of the team came in. Raven and Beast Boy had dinner with Carrie and Damien earlier then the rest of the team because of their bedtime, while the rest of the team went out to do their daily patrol of any crime, again, since Terra, there was nothing so big the three of them couldn't handle.

"Guess what happened?" Cyborg yelled out as they walked through the door. "We were walking right next to a criminal until the police started chasing him. Then we sprung into action and then……………." He noticed no one was listening to him; all the Logan's (Their last name, in case you didn't know) were staring at Carrie. "Did I miss something?"

"No, no, it's just a family matter." Raven said. "Carrie discovered her powers."

"I thought you didn't have any powers?" Damien said thinking it was no big deal.

"Well, apparently I do." Carrie said. "Well, better late then never. Can I be excuse from the table?"

"Sure." Beast Boy said.

"Can I too?" Damien said.

"Yeah." Beast Boy said. The kids got out of the room. "Man, I was hoping Carrie would be normal. It's hard enough she has a different hair color and skin color then the rest of the world."

"Well, I was already used to having one without powers and one with powers, now I have to train Carrie." Raven said.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa," Beast Boy said to Raven. "We don't know if she has your powers, she could have mine."

"Oh, aren't you cute. You keep forgetting that I just read her mind and I know that she has mine." Raven said.

Carrie was in their room just doing their homework. Damien stopped with his homework and looked at her. "Do you really have powers? Or do you think you do?"

"You want proof?" Carrie asked as she climbed up her bunk bed. "Aright, I'll give you proof." She stared really heavily at nothing, just straight across the room; Damien thought she was pulling his leg but then a millisecond later the bunk bed started to lift. Then she let go, and it came crashing down.

"How did you do that?" Damien asked. "I can't even do that."

She was quiet for a while. "Well, I concentrated really hard, I kept picturing myself rising, and then I guess I pictured it too hard because the whole bed started to rise. When I notice I let go."

"So you have mother's powers too." Damien said. "Cool."

"Mom said it was not cool to have these powers, you know that." She said.

"I know that, but now we can play some kind of game with our powers. It used to be I couldn't do anything because you didn't have powers, but now you do, so now we can make training really fun." He said.

"But there's just one thing." She said.

"What?" He asked. She didn't know how to tell him.

"Can you move that cup?" She asked pointing to a cup on the dresser.

"That? Sure I can." He said. He imagined moving it, he pictured it, he focused all his energy into moving it, but he couldn't, he didn't. "I don't understand, I could move that cup a thousand times, why can't I now?"

"Because I wasn't concentrating with you." Carrie said. "Every time you moved something, I was right there, picturing with you. So the only reason anything ever moved was I, because I was the one focusing on it. In Elementary school, you would sometimes move things, because I was right there. Well, when we got into Middle School this year, I would see things move in my classroom sometimes, and I would be like 'Damien's not here, why is it moving?' And so today something moved again, and so I went to the bathroom to see once and for all if I was doing it. I turned on the water and slowly pictured it, it moved! The water moved, it even split."

Damien was looking at her with disbelief. "No, no, no, no, no, no, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!" Damien screamed. He started to cry. "You mean you were doing all that stuff and not me!"

"Hey, I was just upset about it as you were, so don't go pointing the finger at me mister!" She yelled. "It was all a misunderstanding!"

"Well why didn't you say something before! If you were so sure!"

"Because I thought you were doing it, or I thought it was my imagination, you know because I was jealous that you had the powers and I didn't! But NO! It was real!" She screamed.

"Well whoopdey do!" Damien said. Robin opened up the door.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Robin shouted over their voices. "What's going on here?"

"Nothing." Damien said.

"If it's nothing, why are you screaming about it?" Robin said.

"Well it's something between Damien and I." Carrie said.

"Do you want me to get your mother?" Robin asked in a serious tone.

"NO, NO, no, no!" They both said at the same time.

"That won't be necessary." Carrie said.

"Yeah, youknow what, I'm over it." Damien said with a smile.

"Me too! Thanks Uncle Robin." Carrie said.

"You're welcome, but if you scream again, I'm getting your mother." He said as he closed the door with a delight. "Works every time."

Carrie and Damien just stared at each other.

"Well I guess it's not all your fault." Damien said first.

"I mean, we are twins, we do everything together." Carrie said.

"Yeah, so who's going to break the news to mother and dad?" Damien asked.

"We both will." She said, and they went back to their homework.

YEAH SO……………


	8. Hope

YEAH……..(SOME RABBI) AND DO YOU TAKE JACK SPARROW TO BE YOUR HUSBAND, IN SICKNESS, AND IN HEALTH EVEN AFTER DEATH DO YOU PART…..(ME) DUH! I MEAN I DO……….

It was quiet, too quiet. The twins were in bed, Robin and Starfire were asleep in their bed, holding each others hand and touching their wedding ring, Cyborg was in his bed……shut down, whatever, while Jinx was laying on the floor on the side, and Raven and Beast Boy were in their bed, sleeping with their backs to each other.

All was peaceful, the moon was up high and all the stars in the sky were ignited. The shadows of the East were at their best, and the shadows of the West were on the sight. No one was up, not even people who go to work, not even people who were late niters, or party animals. Nope, pretty much everyone was asleep……………

Katy was really quiet, she had the abilities like a cat, and she quietly went to the phone and dial the Titans emergency number. When she dialed the number, she hung the phone up and went back to work…………..

One minute Raven was sleeping, the next minute she jumped out of bed and hit her head on the floor. Everyone else felt like the same thing, except they haven't heard that sound in over fourteen years. Carrie and Damien didn't even know what that sound was.

But the Titans reported to the living room like they did the rest of the time. There wasn't anything on the TV, but they did hear someone's voice.

"Terra is coming……I repeat Terra is coming," Katy's voice rang through the room in a whispered voice. "Hide the children." And it stopped.

Raven waste no time, she used her powers and made a protected box for the twins. The rest of the Titans got in attack mode too; Cyborg went to the right of the children and had his sonic blaster ready. Starfire went to the left of the twins and had her starbolts ready. Robin went to thesouth of the twins and had his fist ready. Jinx went to thenorth of the twins and hadher bad luck powers ready. And Beast Boy went in front of Raven to protect her.

Only ten seconds went by when Terra showed up. She came crashing through the window. She was surprised that they all were ready to fight. She had an angry look on her face, but just tried to rub it off.

"How did you know I was coming?" She asked.

"Think Terra, think really hard." Raven said from behind Beast Boy. "Who is the only person you ever shared any information………no wait who is the only person who is your friend?"

It took a while before she had a nasty look on her face. She felt like turning around and teaching Katy a lesson, but she had a job to do first. Terra came in and through a fast curve when she moved the ground underneath the Titans feet and cause all of them flying in the air, Starfire and Raven were the onlyones who land softly on the ground.

Beast Boy had a strange notion for a minute, but then wiped it off. Cyborg was the one facing Terra and shot his sonic cannon. He missed, but only by a millimeter. Terra moved her arm until she got a shocker of a wave to kick Cyborg off his feet. Jinx quickly rose to the challenge and faced Terra with her mountain of bad luck ready.

"Oh, if it isn't old Jinx, the bad luck maker." Terra said. "You should hear what the rest of the gang says about you, how you changed, how such a push over you are!"

"Terra," Jinx said. "I've heard about you. How was the hot lava, did you burn in it before were _saved _by _someone _so you can suffer in this life?"

"No one saved me." Terra with rage in her fist. "I saved myself."

"No, you're wrong Terra." Jinx said, her eyes got wide. "Someone saved you, you couldn't save yourself, how could you, you were dead."

"What are you saying, you brought me back to life?" Terra said.

"Yeah, what are you saying?" Cyborg asked while getting up, looking just as confuse as Terra.

"I didn't bring her back," She said to Cyborg. "Why would I do a thing like that, all I'm saying is I know _who _brought her back. But anyway, you knocked my man down, oh it's on."

Jinx polished herself and sprinkled some powder all over Terra. Terra had the bad luck in her eyes and made her blind for a period of time, during that time she felt herself being knocked all over the place. Jinx then pushed her down.

"Whose the push over now!" Jinx said with a spot of humor in her, but before Jinx could turn around she felt a sharp pain in her back and found blood dripping down her mouth, she quietly whispered something to herself and then fell flat on the floor. Jinx was a great price in the Titans life, when they had trouble with someone she could push it out of them, she had the power to poison whoever stood in the way, but now she was on the floor.

There again, Beast Boy felt a strange notion coming from inside, but he let go. Cyborg went to Jinxes side, just that night Jinx was talking about marriage. Since Cyborg was occupied with his steel bed, she slept on floor in a little sleeping bag.

Cyborg quietly got up and pointed his sonic cannon at Terra.

"Don't move." He said.

"Oh, what's wrong afraid I killed your little girlfriend, well I am not sure she is dead yet, but just to be on the safe side…." Terra was about to move toward her but Cyborg had his sonic cannon pointed right at her and preparing to fire.

"I said don't move!" He shouted.

"I came here for the twins, you give me the twins and I won't ever bother you guys again, deal?" The little blond said while having that look of evil in her eye.

"No deal!" Raven's voice said as it echoed throughout the room.

"Fine, then." Terra said and moved to big rocks together to squash Cyborg, while Cyborg was using his sonic cannon to blast away the rocks, but one of the rocks hit him in the head causing him to fall unconscious.

Robin and Starfire both step forward and ready for action.

"This is just too easy." Terra said, but she spoke too soon as Starfire fling her star bolts at Terra while Robin went behind her and tripped her. As Terra lied on the floor Robin put his trusty pole on Terra's throat to keep her from getting up.

"The bigger they are, the harder they fall." Robin said.

"It's not safe yet." Beast Boy said. He felt another notion but it went away. They were waiting, Robin was afraid to hit her again, fearing that she wake up, but he did anyway to make sure she was unconscious. She threw her eyes open and lift her hand as a rock came to Robin and knocked his pole down.

She got up and kicked Robin in the head while he was distracted, looking the other way. Starfire notice she was awake andtried to throw her star bolts, but Terra was faster and caught them with rocks defending her. She then plunged the rocks toward Starfire. Starfire fell from the impact and lied helplessly like the others.

Carrie looked closely at Terra through her little box. Something reminded her of Terra. She saw her in a dream. Her mother was on the Internet and checking out alcohol drinks when she click on the different kinds of rum, then she scroll down to the 'Red Rum', and as she clicked it the words had blood running down them and she heard a female voice laughing. She got scared and turned around where there was a mirror and she saw the word 'redrum' spelled 'murder'. She ran to the children's room, which was painted pink, and under the light purple crib was that women holding a knife, about to kill whatever was in the crib. But as her mother ran to get her,she vanish, and all was left was a crying baby in the crib, and Carrie knew the baby was herself.

"I don't really feel welcomed." Terra said as she smiled. "People attacking me, calling me nasty names. And protecting your children, is that really necessary? I mean we are old friends."

Beast Boy was prepared for anything, again he got a strange feeling inside of him.

"Hello children." Terra said to twins. "I'm your Aunt Terra. Now don't you two want to tell your old Aunt Terra your names?"

"You know their names." Raven said. "Like you never read the paper."

"Oh, Raven, Raven, Raven." Terra said in singsong form. "It's been a long time. Still the same witch?"

"Yes, still the same traitor?" Raven said from behind Beast Boy.

"Well right, Carrie and Damien, kind of ironic." Terra said.

"What's ironic about their names?" Raven asked.

" 'Carrie' and 'Damien', from all the books you read you would know when your naming child after a Stephen King novel, and one after a demon movie." Terra said.

"Duh," Raven said. "What else did you expect from me? Did you think I would name them Hansel and Gretel? Bugs and Daffy? Luke and Leia?"

"I know you." Carrie said to Terra. "You're the ugly blond from my dream."

"I'm a natural blond." Terra said.

"If you say so." Raven whispered to herself.

"Well I am!" Terra screamed. "I'm getting out of line now, I came here for revenge."

"Shouldn't we be the one looking for revenge?" Raven said. "I mean we are the ones who took you in, carried you out, helped you gain confidence in yourself, and even after you betrayed us Beast Boy still wanted to call you a friend, but I knew different. I made spells, but nothing worked, I was hoping it wouldn't work. But one of my spells worked, it may have taken some time but it worked. And after all the trouble I go for to get you out, you shut us out. By then Beast Boy was mine and you were in a school, where you barely knew."

"So you're the one who freed me. Well if you didn't want me out why did you cast all those spells?" Terra asked.

"Beast Boy wanted you out, and if he was happy, I was happy." Raven said. "We didn't do anything to you Terra, you did it yourself. We just acted in self defense." And when Raven said those last words she turned to Terra fired her energy on her.

The twins were no longer in their force field so they decided to be at some use. Carrie went over to help with mother, while Damien turned into an eagle and started scratching Terra.

Terra was down on her knees, nowhere else to go. She didn't think it was fair, but started to realize that Raven was right. But the more she started to think the more her evil side took over. Terra has such a complex mind, like Raven she has a good side and a dark side, although her side isn't control by an evil father it is control by her own will to be respected and not embarrass.

"I know Terra," Raven said.

"Know what?" Terra said.

"How your mind works." Raven said. "You and I aren't that different, of course my mind is controlled by force; your mind is controlled by will. Whenever I have destroyed, I had an evil father behind it, whenever you have destroyed you had your mind of Slade on it, then saying 'I can't control it, it's not my fault' well you chose Slade, then he controlled you, it's all your fault, it's all your fault, IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!"

"No, no, no, no, no, no, NO, NO, NO IT'S NOT!" Terra screamed, and picked up floor under Raven and everyone. Raven hit her head on the floor, and blood came pouring out. She closed her eyes and concentrated really hard, the wound was gone. She got up.

"You're going to have to try harder then that." Raven said.

"Looks like I already did." Terra said, looking over to the left.

Raven looked to the left and had the shock of her life. Damien was lying on the floor in a pool of blood. She raced over and put her hands over his wound. She grew all her energy on him, she wished she hadn't healed herself first; she wished she looked over there first.

Carrie had gotten up; she had already healed herself, and then saw Damien. She raced on and did the same as her mother; together they put their hands over Damien's wound and concentrated on it to heal it. All Beast Boy could do was watch, but then he saw Terra looking over them, smiling in her pride. And then he notice Terra walking up Raven, going to knock her out so she couldn't heal Damien.

"No one touches Raven!" He shouted.

And Beast Boy had that motion again, but this time it stayed. He began to get huge teeth, wide monkey like arms and fur by the millions, the only color of his eyes were white and he had monkey like feet. He was kind of like a gorilla, an attitude of a wolf, with the anger of a tiger, he was a beast; no, he was _his _beast.

"What the Hell!" Terra shouted as Beast Boy trembled over her. "Get off of me!" She said as she reached for a rock with her powers, but Beast Boy—I mean his beast step on her hands.

Beast Boy hadn't changed into the beast for years, the last time he did was some crazy bank robber who thought he could weaken the Titans if the strongest out of all of them was unconscious, which in anyone's term was Raven because she was one half demon. Well when he finally did Beast Boy got real angry. Raven would tell stories to the twins of 'Daddy's inner beast', she would always end with '……having that thing inside of him doesn't make him an animal, knowing when to let it out, is what makes him a man.'

Of course the kids never believed daddy had an inner beast, but they like the stories. Carrie looked straight out to see Terra and why she was getting hurt, when she saw him. For a moment or two she just stared.

"Whoa, he _is_ real." Carrie said.

"Carrie, not now." Raven said.

"Oh right!" Carrie said taking her attention back to Damien.

Terra's strength was weakening; Beast Boy was literally standing on her, making sure she wouldn't move. Terra's blood sugar was lowering; her nervous cell was losing conscious. Terra's breathing was beginning to be a hissing sound, the kind like a rattlesnake makes before it strikes.

"My only regret is losing you…" Terra said to Beast Boy, of course Beast Boy wasn't interested in knowing her regrets.

When he knew for sure Terra was unconscious, he got off of her so she wouldn't die; all he wanted to do was knock her out. His muscles loosen up and started to shrink, his white eyes turn back to eyes, his fur disappear, and his heart rate slow down. He rested for a minute, but only for a minute, then he ran to where Damien lay.

"Raven, Raven, Raven……" Beast Boy said softly to her. "Come on."

"No, no, he's alive, I have these powers; they will do good. Come on Carrie, focus _all _your energy on it, focus _all _of it." Raven said.

"Mother, I can't." Carrie said.

"Well then you did focus all your energy, you're still young." Raven said.

"Raven it's been five minutes, if he can't breathe for five minutes then……" Beast Boy started.

"No, no, he's alive, he's my baby boy." Raven said, she took Damien to her arms. "Any minute he'll wake up, you'll see."

"Raven, you're crying." Beast Boy said.

"I don't care! My powers can do whatever they want, he's my baby; he's my baby." Raven said, she had few teardrops coming down her face. "He will wake up, you'll see, you'll all see……….."

It had been a couple of hours before the rest of the Titans woke up. When Starfire woke up she went to Robin, when Cyborg woke up he went to Jinx, and they started to wake up. No one exactly knew what had happen, they just waited for their partner to wake up first, and then ask questions.

What they saw were paramedics and polices officers. They couldn't find Terra, nor Carrie. They did see Raven on the couch, curling up with Beast Boy, but they only saw their backs. At first they thought they had won and they took Terra away, and Raven and Beast Boy were just relaxing, but then they saw their faces.

Raven had her face on Beast Boy's shoulders.

"What's wrong?" Starfire asked……...

Raven had remembered that day very well, all the Titans wore their best black clothes they could find. Standing there when Raven heard the priest speak holy words from the Bible, Raven could not help but think why she had lost him. Carrie was right there holding her hand and as sad as her mother was, she had lost a best friend, she had lost her brother.

They took Terra to a mental hospital where she had amnesia and couldn't remember most of her life. She was a totally different person, and every day she wouldhave only have one visitor, Katy. Katy was finally at peace with herself knowing the murderer she knew was dead but at the same time had pity for this girl who was partically a kindergardener at her best, acting like a child because she thought she was a child.

Raven's dreams were also Carries dreams, which is why Carrie had the same dream as Raven when Raven was pregnant with her. Which is why Carrie knew Terra from that dream.

As the funeral settled, they all went inside the Tower for some down time. Carrie made her mother come in with her. Raven just went ahead with her.

"Hold on, there's something I have to do first." Raven said as she told Carrie to just wait as she went to the bathroom.

Raven went inside her bathroom and took a deep breath. She did what she had to do and when she was finish she just sat there in the bathtub waiting for 15 minutes. When she heardthe timer go off she slid out of the bathtub and looked at the tube sitting on the counter.

It was blue.

"Thank you." Raven said to no one, but she knew whom she was talking to. And nine months from now there would be new hope. And I do mean 'Hope'.

-THE END

OKAY, QUESTIONS, COMMENTS, WORDS OF WISDOM? AND MY NEW HUSBAND JACK SPARROW……..OH YEAH I NAMED THE LAST CHAPTER SINCE U BEEN GONE BECAUSE SINCE DAMIEN HAS BEEN GONE CARRIE FOUND OUT THAT IT WAS HER WITH THE POWERS...


End file.
